


Crop Tops of Summer

by finalomen



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalomen/pseuds/finalomen
Summary: Amanda and the Rowdy 3 work at a sex shop when the AC breaks on the hottest day of summer. What follows is truly the heat's fault.





	Crop Tops of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat PWP.
> 
> The Eva toy: https://youtu.be/u5Xik4KbsZ4

Amanda was lazily fanning herself with a handmade folded fan that Gripps had made for all of them. It was unbearably hot outside and even worse inside after their AC decided to keel over. Which of _course_ it would on the hottest day in Oregon.

Everyone was trying to work, despite the heat, but it was proving difficult. Gripps was parked in his chair by the door, barely giving any entering customers a second glance as he tried to cool off. Vogel was slowly swinging from the display sex swing while wearily fanning himself as well. Cross was actually doing strenuous work in this heat by stocking the toys on the selves, much to Amanda’s surprise. While Martin’s muffled voice could be heard yelling over the phone at the electrician who fucked up when he installed the AC. Something about wires and shit Amanda had no care about. She simply wanted to stop sticking to everything.

Normally she would wear her hoodie to cover her bralette—she hasn't worn real clothes all summer cause it was just too hot to think about jeans and shirts— but she couldn’t be assed at this point and tied the offending material around her waist. None of them looked twice at her anyway, especially Vogel who once gagged at the idea of having to pretend to be her boyfriend.

“I don’t give a flying fuck if it’s Saturday, get someone down here right fucking now or I will rip your fucking spine out your fucking ass!” Martin yelled before slamming the phone down and violently opening the door.

“Think this is the day he pops a blood vessel?” Amanda quietly asked Cross.

“More like today is when he actually follows through with his threats.”

Martin stalked into the small kitchenette and got ready to drink a beer that was left in the fridge from the last party they had, but was thwarted by Amanda passing him a coke. “Not during office hours, right?”

“Sorry you had to hear all that,” he muttered as he accepted the can. He took his glasses off to wipe his face with a paper towel then put them back on.

Amanda shrugged, used to hearing people yelling and cursing. She knew it wasn't because he felt that since she was a girl and he shouldn’t curse in front of her or some bullshit like that; it more had to do with the fact that he tries not to give her the impression that he’s as scary as he looks. “Since it feels like Satan’s asshole in here, want me to grab some ice pops or ice cream? Temporary relief?”

Martin shrugged. “Just cover up out there,” he grunted.

Amanda blushed as she had forgotten the state of undress she was in and quickly slipped her hoodie back on. “Later,” she yelled and ran off, ignoring his chuckle at her hurried escape.

She came back in 30 minutes later with a shopping bag filled with ice pops. “Alright losers, pick your color!” Everyone rushed over and they all selected the blue ones, much to her amusement. She pulled out the red one for herself and decided to be nice enough to the few customers who were in the store. If they were still willing to buy a butt plug when it felt as gross as it did in there, they deserved _something_.

Amanda tried to keep her hoodie on, now that Martin was actually staying out the office and helping at the register, but the feeling of sweat sliding down her back was not cute at all. Groaning, she held her frozen snack between her teeth and removed her hoodie once again. She continued to ring up the items, not at all bothered by the mild stares customers threw her way. That was until she could feel Martin’s eyes on her.

“Drummer?” he started, using the nickname he liked the most after she had let them know she knew how to play the drums one night when they went out drinking.

“Hmm?” she hummed around her treat while she started to look over the inventory list after the last customer left. When he didn't say anything, she turned over to look at him and almost felt frozen by his gaze.

He had been watching the way the sweat on her neck was slowly sliding down her collarbone, the way the ends of the hair that didn’t quite make it into her bun curled where it was wet. He was too busy admiring the way her cheeks were flushed from the heat, the way her lips pursed around the plastic of her ice pop that he didn't notice she was looking back at him.

“Martin?”

He stepped closer, eyes now roaming over her bralette and the exposed skin of her stomach. “Are you walking around in a fancy ass sports bra?” he asked with a quirk to his lips.

Amanda laughed and bit her lip. “I mean I guess that’s what these are. Do you need me to cover up? Cause I will but I might need a tank top or something cause it is too hot to even—” she was cut off when Martin kissed her cherry red lips.

She immediately kissed back, not even sure as to why she wasn't pushing him away. His mouth eventually trailed down her neck, licking the lines of sweat he had been eying earlier. Amanda gasped, her nipples hardening under the thin lacy material, and pulled him back up for a kiss.

They only stopped when they heard Vogel yelling that the electrician was coming.

“We’ll finish this later,” he said in his usual gruff voice and a wink. He repositioned his glasses that had gone askew and made sure he was presentable before going to the front of the store. The only thing she could do was gape like a fish and nod. After he was long gone and yelling at the Blackwing Co. supervisor how incompetent their worker was, Amanda cursed under her breath when she noticed how wet she was. _Also,_ causeher ice pop had fallen and melted on the floor.

Three hours later, a collective moan spread through the place as the cool air pumped through the vents.

The rest of the day was spent as it normally would with the guys stocking up and helping customers, while Martin retreated back to his office. Amanda didn't even get the chance to ask him if now _was_ later cause the shop really started picking up.

Once it hit 10:00PM, they were already putting things away and cleaning up as Amanda counted the register. Martin finally left his office yelled out a simple “Starting up the van” to the guys. Seeing as this was her only chance to get him alone, Amanda quickly finished what she needed to do, and gave the rest of the boys a hug and a kiss on their foreheads.

As she walked out the door, ready to ambush Martin, a loud car horn drew her attention.

“Fucking Todd, please!” she muttered in exasperation. She signaled for him to hold on before walking up to Martin’s van. “Hey,” she breathed.

“Gonna join us at the bar, Drummer?”

“N-no…I more wanted to finish what you started.”

“What _I_ started?” he feigned confusion. “Remind me what that was?”

“When you made me fucking wet and left me high and dry all day.”

Martin smiled salaciously at her words. “Mmm.”

“Yeah…”

He leaned closer and Amanda got on her tip toes. “Later,” he repeated and kissed her forehead. Todd honked the horn again, receiving the finger from both of them.

“I’m holding you to it,” she said and walked over to her impatient brother.

“Finally!”

“Oh, fuck off. It’s your fault for getting here 30 minutes early.”

Todd laughed as he pulled out the parking space and drove them home where he truly hoped Dirk didn't burn their dinner.

_____________________________

 

It had taken them two weeks.

Amanda had patiently and _impatiently_ waited two whole weeks before it was “later.”

The first week she would hope to catch his eye to gage when they could continue, but he would only wink at her and go back into his office.

By the second week, she accepted that he wasn’t going to because of either cold feet, or guilt, or something and it bummed her out more than she would’ve anticipated. Especially when she never really looked at him in any kind of way except as her friend and boss. Yes, she knew he was attractive, god just his height had her knees buckling, but aside from that and his secretly nurturing and sweet personality she didn't really think of him as anything more.

Now that she knows how he kisses, how his tongue tastes, she can’t stop thinking about him and wanting nothing more than to jump his bones.

She has, on the other hand, teased him with her outfits of the day by abandoning the hoodie aspect of her clothing and wore more "heat" friendly clothes. This included buying skirts and dresses if it meant getting his attention.

Currently, she wore a grey crop top and black leggings with Todd’s forest green flannel shirt wrapped around her waist. After finishing with her customer, she asked Vogel to man the register with Gripps and went into the stock room to grab the box of shopping bags on the top shelf.

“What giant freak puts things on the top shelf? Things that _normal_ people at _normal_ heights would need to reach for.”

She had been muttering and struggling for so long, she didn’t hear the door open behind her. Amanda nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her hip and a familiar tattooed arm reaching past her to grab the box and put it on the shelf by her head.

“I figured with the AC working you’d find more clothes to put on,” Martin murmured as his thumb rubbed at the soft skin under his fingertips.

Amanda shivered as his hand slid over to her stomach and turned her head a little to look up at him. “Oh did you?”

“Mmhmm,” he purred as he brought his right hand to join the left on her stomach. Amanda arched her back, hummed softly at the gentle movement of his thumb rubbing the skin under her bellybutton.

“You know, it’s not right to keep a girl waiting,” she started. “Two weeks is a long time.”

“Has it been?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Haven’t been counting; just been looking at you,” he said as he ran his nose along her neck.

“Martin…”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t leave me like you did last time. My fingers weren’t enough.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Martin exhaled and slid his left hand further up, until it slipped under her top and cupped her breast. “Did you give up on your fingers and used a toy?” Amanda could feel how hard he was against her lower back, how much the situation was getting to him too.

“Yeah, I had to…Martin please.”

“What do you want, Drummer?” He was rubbing her nipple where it hardened through the satin material of her bra. “Want me to make you come? Have your panties wet for five more hours before you can go home and shove that toy in your pussy again? Did you ride it fast or slow?”

Amanda gasped and grabbed Martin’s right forearm. She couldn’t believe the guy who worries about yelling around her was essentially asking her how she liked to masturbate.

“Martin!” she moaned, trying to rub her thighs together.

“Did you think about me? What made you come? Huh, Drummer? Was it the kiss or how good you know I’d fuck you?”

Amanda’s stomach trembled as she felt her orgasm rising. “Oh shit!” she gasped. Normally it takes her a while before she could feel herself coming, but with how long she’s been pent up she’s reaching her peak a lot easier.

“Did you think about how if no one was in the shop that day how I’d bend you over the counter with that fucking sports bra being the only thing you wore as I worked your pussy out?”

She didn’t stand much of a chance after that. Martin turned her head and kissed her deeply as his right hand cupped her through her leggings. His middle finger pressed hard against her clothed pussy, relishing in the damp heat radiating from her. Amanda bucked against his fingers before letting out a long moan while she came.

“Holy shit,” she panted as she broke the kiss. Martin closed his eyes and rest his head on the side of hers as he willed himself to calm down. Eventually he pulled away and she shakily turned to face him; her orgasm had left her a tad sensitive. “You don’t regret what we just did do you?”

“Not if you don’t.”

Amanda smiled and brought him in for a kiss. “I should get back out there before they start thinking I died in here,” she joked. Martin chuckled and kissed her one last time.

“Go on. I’ll be out in a few.”

Amanda pecked him two more times before fixing herself up, grabbing the box, and leaving. Once gone, Martin brought his fingers to his nose to smell her arousal. With a groan he cupped his bulge, giving it a few squeezes, then let go and left the stock room.

If anyone noticed how fast he retreated to his office, they didn’t make any comments.

Later that night Amanda did indeed get off with a toy and thought about Martin the entire time.

_____________________________

 

It had slowly become a thing between the two of them to see who could get the other to come without really being touched.

They knew it was risky, especially with where they worked, but Martin could only handle those goddamn leggings—which he _knows_ she’s not wearing underwear cause he’d see a panty line or _something_ — and short shirts for so long.

It was 10:00 AM and Martin was at the counter, going over the leasing and the papers for expanding the store, when Amanda strolled in wearing just about the last thing he’d ever think he’d ever see her in.

She wore a white crop top, a short black skirt that was attached to suspenders, and her regular black and white sneakers. Martin closed his eyes and cursed under his breath when she passed him to drop her stuff off in the staff room.

Amanda was tying her hair up as she exited only to bump into Martin. “Hey, boss,” she said with a smile.

“Walking on a thin line, Drummer.”

“I know,” she responded with a wink. Martin shook his head in amusement and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Morning,” he murmured against her skin.

“Morning.” She felt warmth spreading through her at the gesture they all shared.

It started when Gripps was having a panic attack and wouldn’t let anyone near him except for Amanda. Martin said he’d get like this from time to time caused by random triggers that no one really knew, but they knew to give him space and talk him down.

Amanda, who was no stranger to panic attacks of her own, had cautiously approached him and offered soft words of encouragement. Eventually she was able to calm him down enough to make him laugh a little before she kissed his forehead.

It had been an unconscious move on her part, especially when she had just started working there a week prior. Gripps immediately relaxed at the gesture and gave her a small hug. The others were watching in amazement at how quick she got him down from an attack.

“How’d you do that?” Vogel asked.

Amanda shrugged. “I’ve had a few of those as well.” Cross smiled big and Martin nodded appreciatively.

They didn't mention the kiss until it happened again, but this time it was Vogel when needed a sympathetic ear. Despite working at a sex store and being well versed in the products they sell, he is actually asexual and it would annoy him when customers would get a little too personal. Amanda let him rant and purge his frustrations out before she gave him the same treatment; she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and the man relaxed into the touch much like Gripps did.

“Thanks, ‘Manda.”

“Anytime,” she responded with a smile. “I mean it, okay.”

Vogel nodded and left the stock room they had huddled into. When she exited, Martin was hugging Vogel and rubbing at his back before sending him off to help Cross with customers.

“You gonna do this for everyone?” Martin asked when he sensed her approaching.

“Will everyone need it?”

Martin shrugged and turned to look at her. “Sometimes all a man needs is a gentle touch.”

“Is that what you need?” she found herself asking.

Again he shrugged and Amanda rolled her eyes before pulling him down to give him a forehead kiss. He let out a soft noise in shock before his body sagged in comfort. Cross, who had witnessed them, ran up and presented his forehead. Laughing, Amanda gave him one as well which triggered the same reaction out of him.

Since then it became a way she greeted them when she came and went for the day.

“We have pancakes, waffles, omelets, french toast, sausage, and bacon!” Vogel yelled as he moved into the kitchenette. Cross was already eating a piece of bacon as he passed plates around while Gripps was pouring the coffee for everyone.

Amanda walked into the kitchenette and gave each of them a kiss before fixing herself a plate. She was too busy munching on her food to notice they all raised an eyebrow at her outfit of choice. They were used to her mid-drift, even some cleavage, but _never_ her legs. Gripps looked over at Martin, clearly not blind to how she’s been dressing the past couple of weeks. He had seen the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was watching. Also he had walked in on them kissing, but luckily they didn’t notice him so he walked right back out and left them to it.

After breakfast, they officially opened the store at noon and things ran as usual. Around 3:30PM Martin heard a knock on his door and he immediately knew it was Amanda.

She was the only one who even knocked.

“Come in.” She popped her head in and smiled. “Just know that I don't have time today. The orders for the fucking Eva didn’t get shipped and I think I have to yell at more people again,” he grunted in annoyance.

“Sounds like you need a break,” she said from her spot by the door.

Martin looked up at her from above his glasses. “ ‘Manda, I’m serious.”

“Mm, so am I.” She locked the door and walked over to his desk. “Just a quick…five?”

“Fuck you, it’s not five,” he chuckled.

Amanda winked and pushed his chair back so she could fit herself between him and his desk. “I bet I can make you though.”

“And if you don’t? What do I get?”

“The satisfaction you proved me wrong?”

“And blue balls.”

“And blue balls, yes,” she repeated with a smile. “So…you game?”

“Yeah,” he smirked. “Do your best, Drummer.”

Amanda smiled and turned around to organize some space on his desk, giving him a good view of her ass and upper thighs. Martin bit his lip at the sight and hummed approvingly before reaching out rub at her soft skin right below her cheeks and upper thigh. She smiled privately to herself then spun back around and hopped up onto the desk.

“Do you like what I’m wearing today?”

“Yeah, but you’re pushing it,” he parroted from earlier.

“Not yet, I’m not.” Amanda leaned further back, using her arms to support her, and slowly lifted her right leg so her foot perched on the armrest of his chair. Martin’s eyes immediately fell from her face to the new sliver of skin being exposed. He inhaled audibly when she brought her other leg up, letting gravity do its job as her skirt flipped back and exposed her underwear.

Martin bit his lip even harder when he saw the thin line of dark blue where she was wet. “ _Fuck_ , Amanda.”

“You like?” she asked with a soft smile. Slowly she spread her legs wider and moved a little forward so he could get a better look. “Last night I wanted to call you.”

“Yeah?” his gruff voice responded, eyes still focused on her center.

“I feel like I can’t get off unless I hear your voice now. My fingers and toys are becoming useless,” she sighed. Martin brought a hand up to around her ankles and rolled himself closer, causing her calves to rest on his shoulders.

“God, I wish you did call me. I’d make come just like you needed.”

Amanda moaned, softly rocking her hips as she felt herself reacting to his words.

“Do you wanna know how I fucked myself? How I rubbed my clit and while pumping that fucking dildo in and out of me? How I held off my orgasm a few times cause I knew you would love that?”

“You’d be a good girl for me,” Martin whispered as his cock hardened further at the picture she painted. His eyes roamed her wet panties to her hardening nipples under her shirt. _‘Those fancy sports bras don’t hide much do they?’_

“Do you wanna know how I pulled it out and sucked it clean before adding lube and…” she trailed off with a devious smile when Martin started breathing heavily.

“Yeah, tell me.”

“Wished it was your cock fucking my ass, making me come from how good you’d treat me.” The line on her underwear got darker and bigger the more she taunted. “Martin, I wanted to call you and hear how you’d fuck me. How you’d come inside my ass and plug it up. Fuck I want that so bad,” she moaned breathlessly.

Martin brought his hand up to rest on her outer right thigh. “‘Manda, _please_ ,” he pleaded as he slowly ran his cheek on her skin.

“Are you close?”

“Fuck yes!” he growled.

“You said you’d work my pussy out. Would you eat me out? Shove your tongue in deep? Taste how good I am?” She sat up a bit more, putting most of her weight on her left arm, to rub the wet spot. “I would love for you to get on your knees and eat me out while you jerked off at the very taste of me.”

“Fuck, Drummer, I’d let you ride my fucking face until I suffocated.” Martin leaned in some more to smell her.

“Oh,” she moaned and rubbed her clit through the blue material. Martin was able to see how the small nub was hard and ready to be sucked.

“I’m close,” he whispered.

“Come for me then. Pull your cock out and make a mess. I want to see you come,” she gasped as she felt her own orgasm approaching.

“Amanda…fucking—”

Martin tilted his head back and opened his mouth to let out a soft growl. He quickly stood up, chair sliding into the wall behind him, and undid his pants.

Amanda’s legs fell from his shoulders unceremoniously while she held eye contact with him as he pulled his dick out. Slowly her eyes travelled south then widened at his size.

“Oh shit, Martin I might just get you to fuck me next time.”

He leaned forward so his body hovered over hers and let their crotches touch. “I’d make you beg so prettily,” he whispered in her ear. Amanda pushed him back so just the head of his cock was touching her clothed pussy.

“Come for me. Come on me…please,” she whined. She didn’t think she’d get _this_ hot and bothered, but here she was ready come with him.

“ ‘Manda,” he moaned before his hips twitched and came on the sliver of desk between her thighs. She in turn came as well with a hiccuping gasp.

“Shit. I think we crossed the fine line,” she panted as she got her bearings back.

He pulled back and rubbed at her clit through her panties, making her squirm. Martin stuck his tongue out and licked his damp finger, keeping eye contact the whole way through. “Now we did.”

Amanda giggled and looked for tissues to clean up the desk before her skirt got messed up. “A little help, Tripod?”

“No,” he chuckled. “No, we’re not doing that.”

“Oh come on it’s the most accurate nickname.”

“Fuck off,” he retorted with newly flushed cheeks.

Once his desk got cleaned and situated again, they shared a deep kiss. “Fuck I think this backfired on me,” Amanda groaned as she tugged at her wet underwear.

“That’s what you get.”

“Yeah well you did come in 5 minutes, so I won technically.”

“We both won,” he said with a smirk.

“How so?”

“I got to come.” He gave her a little wink with a devious smile.

Amanda rolled her eyes then kissed him again. “So all that stuff I just said…” she dragged out.

“Heat of the moment?”

“Not…really,” she blushed.

“Do you want us to try that?” he asked. “Well, when we get to that stage.”

Amanda nodded, her cheeks red in embarrassment. “I mean if you want to.”

“Drummer, I’ve wanted a lot of things when you strolled in here stating you know about sex toys and that I should hire you,” Martin chuckled as he remembered the way she dared him to call her out. She came in with no resume or anything of the sort, just march right up to his desk, after being let in by Cross, and basically demanded a job.

He admired the amount of balls she had that he did, even though they really didn’t need any more help around the store. However, her working there has increased in the amount of female shoppers who felt more comfortable chatting with a woman about their purchases.

“So what are you saying?”

“If you want this to be more than just a game that we play at work; I’d like that.”

Amanda bashfully looked down then back at him before nodding. “Me too.”

“And I’m not just talking about sex, Amanda. I want more than that.”

“Would that be…like…frowned upon with you being my boss?”

“Frowned upon who? Cause I sure as shit didn’t start this business for some asshole to not like what I’m doing with _who_ I’m doing.”

“And the guys are cool with this? Us?”

“They all love you, ‘Manda. They probably already know.” He thought back on the look Gripps threw him that morning. “Well, at least Gripps does.”

Amanda laughed and took his hands in hers as he leaned against his desk. “I’m all in, then.”

“Good. Cause I really didn’t want to have to fire you.”

Amanda feigned shock and slapped his chest. Martin smiled and kissed her again; it was slower and more gentle than the others they’ve shared. He dropped her hands and trailed his down her back to cup her ass.

“Are you an ass kind of man?” she asked with a smile.

“Mmm,” he growled as he squeezed both cheeks appreciatively.

“We should stop before you really do bend me over this desk.”

“Wouldn’t be a bad thing,” he murmured in her ear, nipping at her neck lightly.

Amanda sighed and tilted her head to give him better access. “ _Martin_ ,” she warned but wasn’t pushing him away. If anything, she was keeping him close as his leg fit itself between hers.

“Should make you come like this one day; just from you being desperate and using my leg like a hump post.”

“Shit, Martin _shut up_.”

“Getting you wet again?” Amanda nodded, burying her face in Martin’s chest. “Shit, Imma have so much fun with you,” Martin chuckled.

“Please don’t send me out there without letting me come,” she whined.

“Gotta, babygirl. Don’t want them thinking I’m paying you to fuck around.” He tapped her ass briefly before he stepped away from her, watching as she sagged in disappointment.

“Aren’t you though?” she asked and winked at him.

“Go on, I got work to do.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she groaned before quickly dropping a kiss on his cheek. “This weekend?”

“Yeah, text me and we can set something up.”

Amanda smiled then twirled to unlock the door and left. Martin sighed then laughed incredulously at what he got himself into.

_____________________________

 

As it turned out everyone knew and demanded she come with them to the nearby bar to cerebrate. She drank with the best of them, drinking some under the table, before they had to call it a night.

Martin didn’t have as much to drink, so he sobered right up after a few smokes, and drove her home.

“Big brother gonna make a fuss with me bringing you back in this state?” Amanda looked at him with a drunken pout before slowly shaking her head. “Good,” Martin chuckled. He fished her keys out her bag and led her in, trying his best not to wake up Todd.

He managed to successfully get her to her room and stripped her down to her underwear.

“We gonna fuck?” she slurred with a lazy smile.

“Not when you can’t count to ten backwards.”

Amanada pouted again before dramatically flopping back and immediately fell asleep. Martin laughed as he turned her over to her side and placed her trash bin by her bed. He kissed her forehead, rubbing his thumb on her cheek, then got up and left.

The following morning Amanda woke up to the worst headache and a text from Martin.

 **_From: Boss-man_ **  
_Next time I take you home to your bed, you won’t be too drunk to fuck._

Amanda let out a small huff of a laugh and texted him back.

 **_To: Boss-man_ **  
_You should’ve stayed over so you could’ve woken me up better._

She groaned as she got up to use the bathroom, wanting to wash the taste of death out her mouth. Her phone trilled on the counter top as she brushed her teeth. Peeking over, she saw a preview of the message before the screen dimmed again.

 **_From: Boss-man_ **  
_I will this weekend._

Amanda smiled at the implication while she showered up. Afterwards, she went into her room and changed into a yellow crop top and black leggings. She purposely rubbed her nipples so they’d be hard when she snapped a picture and sent it to him.

 **_To: Boss-man_ **  
_Is this better for work?_

 **_From: Boss-man_ **  
_You gonna tease me all summer?_

 **_To: Boss-man_ **  
_YUP!_

 **_From: Boss-man_ **  
_If you can get here in the next 20 minutes, I might just be able to give you something to take the edge off._

Attached was a picture of the clear outline of his dick in his jeans. Squealing in laughter she grabbed Todd’s car keys, after leaving a note stating she needed to get in early, and ran out the door.

 

And just like that, their game continued.

 

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
